roboticsfandomcom-20200223-history
Robot Assitants
Robot Use In the Medical Field by David Osafo Throughout history, the demand for health professionals has always been high because of the shortage of professionals in the medical field. The demand has been high for most physician specialties specially nurses and doctors. This demand is due to the aging population from the baby and boomers and more accessible healthcare to people with lower income. An example is the Affordable Healthcare Act. The law has allowed more people to receive more coverage.As a result, to meet this demand Robots can be used to assist Nurses in the medical field. In assisting the care of patients robots would create desirable relationships with the patients and medical professionals. These Robotic Nurses would helpful with a lot of issues. These Robotic Nurses would be able to solve problems like making up for the inadequate nursing staff and assisting medical and other health care services. This paper will be discussing the importance of Robots in the Medical field. In addition to that, this paper will discuss Ethical and Social implications, Security, Future and Current Use. Current Use. Robots in the medical field are not fully being used to assist professionals but are still being researched. In places like Japan, remarkable progress has been made in engineering research on the use of Robots. Due to the Shortage of Nurses, Robots would help significantly in help in making up for the inadequate nursing staff. These Robots would able to assist Nurses with their daily duties. As technology continues to improve Robots can used to treat patients. For , example the use of Nano-Robots. Nano Robots are used as a way to treat cancer. Since Nano Robots are significantly small and is small in to enter into a person's blood stream, they can be used to treat cancer. The way they do this once the Nano Robots enter into the person's blood stream, they are able to pinpoint and treat diseased cells and bring drugs at the diseases and destroy the cancerous cells. The work of a Nano Robot wouldn't stop there, these Robots can observe, identify and repair the patient's body while occupying inside the patient's blood stream. Diseases such as leukemia would be treated better because of these Nanorobots. Once in the blood stream, the Robots would release vaccines that impede the growth of the cancerous cells released.In addition to that Nano Robots can probe cells for identification purposes and study the body's neuroelectric signals to restore cells and create new tissues. This is a huge modernization in technology because it is helping the medical field in areas where they lack adequate tools and it is reducing the cause of cancer related deaths.Similar to the Nano Robots being used to treat Robots, these Robots are used as capsules. These Robotic Capsule endoscopes are used by doctors to treat gastrointestinal diseases. The doctors is able to direct the progress of the capsule in the patient's gastrointestinal tract. The Robotic Capsule Endoscopes permits doctors to control the capsule moment in the patient's body. The Capsule endoscopes contain cameras to provide image of the gastrointestinal tract and give valid information on the diseases at hand. This improves the doctors diagnostic ability by letting him or her pilot the camera better around the affected area. In the same way Robots are also used to assist spinal surgery.